I Will Never Be as Important
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Shishido has always had long silky brown hair and has always been to the same hair stylist. She has always loved his soft silky hair. But after he cut his hair for a spot on the regulars she realizes that tennis is the number one thing on his mind.


I smiled as I looked towards the door, "Welcome!"

A familiar face walked in and I smiled brighter, "Shishido-san, you're back for another hair cut?"

He nodded gruffly and sat down in the chair in front of me, "Un, the same as usual."

I smiled and gently pulled his hair tie out of his smooth silky hair, the smell of cinnamon wafting up my nose. I ran my fingers through his hair, straightening it out, "I love your hair Shishido-san."

He twitched under my touch, "It's the best hair around, my favorite to work with it."

I looked through the mirror, seeing a slight blush building up on his face. I snickered, "Don't blush Shishido-san."

He clicked his tongue and muttered, "Gekidasa daze."

I straightened his hair out with a brush and trimmed his hair. I straightened his hair out with a hair straightener and tied his hair up skillfully and delicately again; the side bangs hanging out on the side.

I smirked at Shishido, "I'm done Shishido-san."

He got up, stretching his arms and leg, "I hate sitting at one place for so long."

I went behind the register, "I tried my best to go the fastest I can with the same quality. You're lucky that I'm even doing your hair."

He sighed and started to pull out his wallet. I held up my hand, "It's on me Shishido-san, don't worry about it."

Shishido frowned, "Oi, I can't let you do that!"

I put my own money in the register, "Oh shut it, it's enough payment for letting me do your hair Shishido-san."

He growled out, "OI STOP THAT!"

I closed the register, "It's done Shishido-san, deal with it."

I pushed him out the door, "O-oi!

I smirked and said, "Go practice tennis with Choutarou-san!"

I closed the door and went back to my post. My co-worker came up next to me, "Mitsuki-chan, you're so lucky to have someone like that as a customer, doesn't he refuse to have his hair cut unless it's with you?"

I shrugged and turned on my phone, "That's his business, not mine."

She frowned, "Mou, I've seen you complimenting his hair, it must be amazing to feel for you to compliment him that much."

I shrugged again and got up, grabbing my tennis bag, "My shift is over, tell the boss that I'm leaving for today."

I walked out the door, hearing her grumbling about how rude I was to her and how nice I was to Shishido. I sighed and shoved my hands into my pocket tiredly. I frowned, feeling something unfamiliar in my pocket. I pulled it out and cussed under my breathe, "That bastard."

I crumbled the 50 thousand yen bill and shoved it back into my pocket angrily.

I bounced on my two feet and swung my racket, hitting the ball back to wall. I didn't love tennis, it was more a hobby and I've never been in any tournament or class, it just came natural to me. I sighed angrily as I missed the ball and it flew behind me. I ran to the ball, chasing it. It came to a stop against a brightly lit tennis court's fence.

I picked it up and looked up, hearing a yowl of pain. I looked up and my jaw dropped, seeing Choutarou and Shishido on the court, having a fierce battle. My eyes widened and I dropped the ball I was holding.

I sighed and walked back to my stuff; I grabbed my stuff and went home, realizing one thing, _'I will never be as important to Shishido as Tennis.'_

Next Week

I walked into the tennis gardens and walked around for a while, looking for a specific school, though I could hear them before seeing them.

"Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!"

Suddenly the cries died out. I ran to the courts and slammed my hands onto the fence. Shishido kneeled on the ground, sweat dripping off his face.

Suddenly the umpire's voice echoed around the court, "7 games to 5, ***** win over Hyotei's Shishido."

I stared in shock, _'How could someone beat Shishido-san?'_

Choutarou dragged him off the court and all of Hyotei watched in silence. I watched as Shishido sat on a bench, a towel over his head and a water bottle in his hand.

Everyone involved in middle school tennis knew of Hyotei Gakuen's tennis rules. If you lose one match, you're out of the regulars line up.

I stayed for the last quick match and waited around for Shishido. He rounded the corner and I waved, "Shishido-san."

He glared, "Why the hell are you here?!"

I sighed and handed him the 50 thousand yen bill, "I do believe you dropped this at the hair salon."

He frowned and clicked his tongue, "I shoved it into your pocket Anzai, consider it a tip."

I sighed and said, "Come on Shishido, let's go to lunch."

We sat down in a small cafe. I sipped my lemonade and took a bite out of my chicken chipotle sandwich. Shishido quietly bit into his grilled cheese sandwich.

I sighed, "Shishido-san you can't give up."

Shishido glared at me, "You think I don't know that?"

I kicked him under the table, "Just making sure Shishido-san."

I put the 50,000 yen on the table and walked out of the cafe.

Next Week

I sighed, it was another uneventful day at the hair salon and Shishido had just come for a haircut two weeks ago. I sighed again in my seat and tried to concentrate on my phone.

A hand touched my shoulder, "Anzai-san, we've come for a haircut."

I turned, recognizing the voice, "Choutarou-san?"

Choutarou smiled, "It's nice to see you again Anzai-san!"

I looked to the hooded figure behind him, "Do you have a new customer for me?"

Choutarou frowned, "Mou, senpai, take off your hood."

A grunt came from the figure.

Choutarou sighed, "Senpai do it or I'll take it off for you."

He burst, "WAKATTA WAKATTA!"

He tore his hood and my eyes widened in surprise. My phone clattered to the ground. I sighed and muttered, "What did you? Cut your hair with paper scissors with your eyes closed?"

He clicked his tongue, "I might as well should have."

I got up out of the chair and forced Shishido down onto the chair, "You're an idiot, I don't know how I'm gonna fix this."

Choutarou laughed. Shishido scowled.

I managed to fix his hair into a spiky style. I sighed and muttered, "This doesn't work…"

I rummaged through my tennis back and pulled out a tennis cap. I placed it onto Shishido's head, "And this time, it really is on me."

Shishido muttered out a small, "Sorry."

I stopped, facing Choutarou, "I don't know why you are, what you did was for tennis right?"

"Un."

Choutarou bit his lip, seeing my expression, "Then it's justified to me."

"But you liked my hair right?"

I shook my head, "Iie… it wasn't that great. I'm just glad you're back on the team."

I went to the back room, tears running down my face, "I'll never be as important..."


End file.
